


Blood on a Bench

by LiamCassidy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: FTM Hinata, M/M, Slight Kageyama/Hinata, Sorry Not Sorry, Trans Character, and Kageyama being an awkward dork, but not really, first haikyuu fic, its more if you look at it that way, many mentions of periods, slight mentions of the Karasuno team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamCassidy/pseuds/LiamCassidy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is FTM, and doesn't fathom the idea of the team knowing. However, his period has other plans. Let's hope no one caught on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The orange haired boy slumped onto the bench, sighing in relief that he can take a breather. 

Not that playing volley ball was probably the best thing on the planet—but he was very worn out. And a break was greatly needed. 

Other players started to gather at the bench and drink from their bottle with vengeance. 

Hinata also decided to take a very much needed gulp of water, and proceeded to dab himself with the towel to get rid of excess sweat. 

After only about seven minutes—yes, Hinata was counting—Coach Ukai blew the whistle to start practice back up again. 

Hinata gave a light sigh, and rubbed his face tiredly. Honestly, he enjoyed playing, but his binder was just not cutting it today. 

It felt as if every breath he took clenched at his ribs, and not to mention it made him feel extra hot and sticky. To add to the fire, Hinata was having some bad cramps for the past few days. 

Lost in his listing of misfortunes, he didn't notice the look from the ever so observant Sugawara. 

"Hinata? Are you alright?" The orange haired looked up suddenly in return. "Huh? Oh yeah! I'm fine, I'm fine." He waved the worried upperclassmen off, and slowly stood up followed by a stretch. 

He went to go grab a volleyball and practice with Kageyama, but right as he started to walk away Sugawara grabbed his shoulder. 

Hinata stopped in his tracks and turned around. Goldish brown eyes followed Sugawara's gaze toward the bench. 

Immediately, his stomach dropped and twisted uncontrollably. Hinata practically felt like he was going to throw up, and his cramps started up in an instant. His heart quickened, an his hands grew clammy before his Senpai even made a sound. 

Right where Hinata was resting, a stain of red was smeared into the bench that looked an awful lot like blood. 

"Hinata? Are you hurt? Are you alright?" Others started to look towards the duo, and slowly stopped practice to see what the problem was with their decoy. 

Hinata swallowed roughly, but then shoved a smile on his face. "Oh! I just have a small cut on my thigh, heh. Clumsy me, right? I'll go clean up!" 

And before the third year could utter a word, Hinata pulled from his light grip and rushed to the bathroom with a sick feeling in his stomach. 

Oh god, what if they realize? What if he can't play on the team anymore? He could've sworn it was a light flow today. He didn't even have his bag to scavenge for a spare pad that he probably didn't have. 

He wore a light flexible pad—the worst mistake of his life— because it was good for sports. But, he didn't expect a leak of all things! 

Shouyou dashed into the first open stall and slammed the door shut, locking it. 

He took a slow steadying breath, and yanked his gym shorts down, along with his boxers. As he started to slowly pull down the female underwear, he winced being able to feel all the excess blood making it sticky. 

The white underwear—another horrible mistake— was coated in deep red. God, how long has it been like this?! 

How did he not notice?! Did he leave any other red marks behind? Did anyone notice before? 

Panic started to fill his brain and it made the first year overwhelmed with a sickly feeling in his gut. 

Hinata was at a complete loss of what to do in this situation. His vast knowledge of period mishaps begun and ended at nothing. It never really caused a problem like this. 

It came for a week or so, then left. That's it. Came on time, and left on time. Not too heavy or too light. Just normal. 

Why did it decide to pull this bull during practice? Couldn't it wait till he at least got home. 

Back in the gym, questions were rising and many were quite confused. "Did someone hurt him?! Me and Tanaka will totally kick some ass if someone did!" Said second year agreed cracking his knuckles in emphasis. 

"Calm down you two, we don't even know ourselves. So, stop jumping to conclusions," Daichi sighed already rubbing his temples. 

Kageyama listened in on the conversation, but stayed away from the other team members. 

If Hinata got hurt, wouldn't he tell Kageyama? I mean they were pretty close, right? He didn't want the teen keeping secrets. 

Slowly, the genius setter slipped off into the locker room where the bathrooms were to simply ask the decoy himself. 

Kageyama saw gym shorts piled at the boys ankles from the small gap the door had from the floor. 

The raven stared a bit, and crammed his hands into the pocket of his sweatshirt. What was he doing?

Kageyama licked his lips and coughed nervously to make his presence known. The moment the sound was made, Hinata jerked and banged against the door yanking his pants back up. 

"Uh-" he cleared his throat. "Y-yeah?"  
"Uhh, you... Okay in there?" Oh yeah, genius question Kageyama. Way to go, question extraordinaire over here. He obviously isn't okay.  
"Yeah, I'm good. Don't worry!" Hinata brushed off the question with a slight quiver to his usual cheerful voice making the other a bit worried. 

"Do you, uh, need a bandaid or something?"  
"N-no... I'm fine. Just, can you leave. Please?" He pleaded, a tint of anxiousness evident in his tone.  
"You sure? It's okay if you need-"  
"Yes. I'm fine. Just, leave. Okay?"  
"Okay," Kageyama sighed and proceeded to walk out the locker rooms. 

Hinata released a sigh of relief that came out a little more shaky then expected. He bit his lip as Kageyama opened the doors. It's now or never. He didn't really want him to leave...

"Kageyama..?" The door closed.  
"Yeah..?"  
"C-can you, um, help me out?" Footsteps made its way over to the bathroom stall Hinata resided in. "Yeah, what do you need?" Kageyama tried to keep the eagerness out of his voice. He just wanted to do something. Anything to cut the dense atmosphere. 

A minute of silence or so stretched out that seemed much longer than a simple minute. Finally, Hinata made a reply that Kageyama couldn't even hear. 

"Sorry, I didn't hear you. What?" He leaned over to the stall a little.  
"I said... Can I, um, well, borrow your jacket..?" Hinata squeaked, his voice raising a pitch or two. 

The setter looked down at the sweater he had on at the moment. "Uh, yeah. But, why..?" 

Awkward could not describe how Kageyama felt right now. That was seriously an understatement. 

"Just... Please. It would help. Just...give me a moment." Hinata lightly moved his pants down, making Kageyama blush. 

Pulling of toilet paper can be heard through the stall door and Hinata quickly wrapped a wad of toilet paper around his underwear. 

He pulled his shorts up again and moved them around a bit to get comfortable. 

He released a slow sigh, and shakily unlocked the door. Hinata stepped out feeling smaller than ever before, and kept his gaze down at the ground as if it was the most riveting thing in the world, a blush set on his face. 

The first year awkwardly pulled off the navy blue sweatshirt and handed it to the apprehensive Hinata. 

Cautiously, said boy dragged his eyes up to only crack a grin and grab the sweater quickly. 

He started to chuckle as he tied the sweater around his waist. "What?!" Kageyama defensively snapped, but secretly glad that the boy laughed. 

"Y-you're hair," Hinata gasped between giggles, "it's sticking up everywhere!" The setter blushed furiously and brushed his hair down. 

He grabbed Hinata's head and squeezed lightly. "Shut up. You asked for the sweater in the first place, dumbass." Hinata laughed and put his own hand on top of Kageyama's making the boy blush even more. 

But, to be completely honest, he was glad the idiot wasn't a nervous wreck anymore. A laugh about his appearance was better than worried stutters about Hinata's own appearance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just randomly wrote this, any suggestions for other chapters feel free to say so! Enjoy.

Today was a new day. No period mishaps today, it's all forgotten. Yesterday, when the two emerged from the bathroom no one questioned. No one made a comment about the navy blue jacket that Hinata had securely around his waist. Even though, moments before it was on Kageyama's body. The blood on the bench was gone, and everyone was back to practicing. 

And Hinata was grateful. 

Now, it was the next day. Another volley ball practice like every other day. Said navy blue jacket was back on Tobio's body, and Hinata had kept himself prepared today. Nothing could go wrong. Well, period wise. 

Karasuno's volley ball team were practicing receives like no other. Team members lined up, and one after another arms straightened out as they leaned into the speeding ball making it spin up into the air. A whistle sound was made every minute or so to indicate the next person was up. 

The whistle blew again, and echoed throughout the gym. Hinata was next. Tanaka was going now, moving his arms up and making the ball spin into the air. The second year still had two more receives to hit until it was Hinata's turn. 

As practiced continued, and Tanaka received, Hinata zoned out. His stomach was starting to hurt again, and it wasn't an 'ow-I-didn't-eat-lunch-kind-of-hurt' either. All he wanted to do was go home and curl up in a ball. Possibly even cuddle under a big warm blanket and take a nap. 

Lost in his musings, ready to curl up and sleep, the whistle blew. And Hinata was up. The ball was spiked. And needless to say, there was no receive. Let alone, even an attempt at a receive. 

It was a low fast spike, something that Hinata wouldn't be able to hit normally. But, now with that fact that he wasn't even paying attention made the matter worse. 

The ball sped right into Hinata's already twisting stomach, and he immediately wrapped his arms around his torso, wincing in pain. The ball hit the ground with a loud 'bang.' He quickly doubled over in a mess of a clenching uterus, cramps, and a now red abdomen. The gym got quieter as Hinata didn't move to stand back up and brush it off like he did many times before. 

Behind him Daichi stood, a frown set on his features. He placed a large palm on the younger's tensed shoulder. "Hinata? You alright? You need to sit down?" He asked hand lightly squeezing the slender shoulder through the fabric of Hinata's t-shirt. Hinata straightened himself up slowly and took a gulp of air. 

"I'm fine, it was a just a bit of a hard spike," he smiled trying to calm down the third years nerves, or maybe his own. He didn't know. But, someone that needed their nerves to calm down was Asahi. On the other side of the net, Asahi and Sugawara stood. Asahi completely frozen and shell shocked that the ball he spiked hurt his teammate. 

When Hinata turned his gaze upwards at the gentle giant, he was bowed as low as his body would allow 'sorries' tumbling out of his mouth and tripping over his tongue on their way out. He was full of jitters and apprehensive sweat. And Hinata didn't know how to make him stop even with all the reassuring 'it's fines.' Although, his stomach complained otherwise. 

Coach Ukai sighed, and blew his whistle. "Asahi, Hinata. Why don't you sit the receive practice out?" Takeda-Sensi nodded, agreeing with the coach. Sugawara looked towards Asahi and probably mumbled some comforting things as his hand gently rubbed the Ace's back with a smile. 

Without even protesting, Hinata went to go sit out at the bench as Sugawara gave him a sincere smile. Hinata heard the coach call Tanaka over to spike instead, replying eagerly. When Hinata went to sit on the bench, this time he sat awkwardly on his leg underneath him just in case he had another accident. 

Asahi also walked over and bowed again in front of the first year, "I'm really sorry Hinata... I-I didn't mean to spike it like that..." He swallowed nervously and tried to smile apologetically at the boy before he took his seat next to Hinata. The decoy smiled back and put his hand on Asahi's back as he was Sugawara-Senpai do. "It's okay. We all make mistakes! I mean, I served a ball into the back of Kageyama's head..." And then he added in a whisper "and I'm not an angry dumbass like him," he chuckled to lighten up the mood as Asahi also gave a small smile at the insult. 

Said "angry dumbass" shot a glare at the two of them, and turned back around when the whistle blew for Kageyama to receive. The Ace and Decoy froze until Kageyama finished and went to the back of the line. They slowly let out a relieved sigh, and nervous laughter. Hinata smiled. At least Asahi isn't a blubbering mess anymore. He, honestly, wouldn't really know how fix that without making it worse. Bless Sugawara. 

Practice soon ended as the sky got a little dark due to winter, and the days being shorter. Hinata walked holding his bike, as well as alongside Kageyama in silence. It was chilly out, and Hinata just really wanted to get home so he can take that well awaited nap. "Is your stomach okay...?" Kageyama suddenly asked, startling Hinata and cutting the comfortable silence in a million pieces. Hinata looked over at the taller boy and pushed him lightly. "Of course it's okay. Nothing I can't handle," he smiled. 

Kageyama nodded and pushed Hinata back. Not too hard though. Hinata laughed and went on his tipi toes to harshly poke his cheeks. However, right when the icy cold finger made contact with his face, he flinched away. 

"Jesus Christ Hinata! You're hand is freezing!" The ice cube of a boy looked up at the other with furrowed brows. "Really? Sorry..." He shrugged his shoulders sheepishly and retreated his hand shoving it in his pocket. Without thinking, Kageyama grabbed Hinata's wrist (Jesus he can wrap his whole hand around it!) and pulled the small hand out of the uniform pocket and placed it on his own neck with his hand on top of the smaller. 

"Wha- you're warm..." Hinata looked at Kageyama surprised as a light pink color dusted both of their faces. Thank god it was dark enough so the other didn't see. "Shut up, you're hand was cold."   
"Hey, I'm not complaining." Kageyama hummed in response, rolling his eyes, as they stopped shortly to go their different ways. 

Reluctantly, Kageyama released the small hand as it went back into his pocket digging around for his keys. Kageyama rose a brow when Hinata's face fell. "I left my keys," he stated blankly as the reality sunk in. But Kageyama still seemed confused. "Isn't your mom home?"   
"She was, but her and Natsu went to go get a Christmas dress tonight. And I forgot my keys at home," he sighed. 

Kageyama hit the shorter in the back of the head, "dumbass! Just come to my house till they come home, or... Something," he finished lamely. In a heartbeat Hinata turned around eyes sparkling. "Really?! You're the best Kageyama!" He grunted and mumbled something incoherent under his breath, squeezing Hinata's head as he always does. 

They reached Kageyama's household, a very warm and cozy household at that. When Hinata walked in with Kageyama his mother greeted them lovingly and his father just gave a hand wave. Next thing they knew they were upstairs in the taller's room. 

Hinata pulled out his phone to text his mom his silly mistake, and ran over to Tobio latching his arms around his neck from where he sat on his desk chair. 

Kageyama's hands went to land on top of Hinata's. "Get you're arms off me, idiot!"   
"But you're warm!"   
"Too bad!" He tried prying them off, but to no avail. Hinata had iron grip. Instead, he pinched the showing skin until Hinata yanked them away yelling "OWW! That hurt!"   
"Shut up! You caused it, anyway. Should've just let go." Hinata huffed and went to sit on Kageyama's bed, landing with a bounce. 

The raven stood up from the desk chair suddenly, and followed Hinata but without the bounce. The mattress dipped from Kageyama's weight, like a chain reaction, Hinata leaned to the side and put all of his weight on the taller. Kageyama thought to push the other off, but he decided against it and simply let the ginger rest on him, a blush stained on his face. 

Dark eyes glanced down to see Hinata's hand resting on his stomach, eyes closed. "Feeling better?" He asked for the second time that day, clearly out of character for him. However, he didn't want Hinata getting hurt at practice because he was too stubborn to admit something was wrong. Hinata only responded with a hum. "Do you want some sort of medicine, I can look...?" He asked awkwardly, not knowing if the ginger was really okay. 

Said boy lightly shook his head, and slipped his hand under the uniform shirt (and a tanktop..? Tobio wasn't sure.) with a sigh. Sure enough, Hinata then grabbed Kageyama's own hand and placed it under the elastic like tanktop and uniform shirt. The setter blushed feverishly and went to pull his hand away, but Hinata grabbed his hand to keep it in place. "Wha-"   
"Your hands are warm," Hinata mumbled, cutting Kageyama's question off. Once the confusion left the raven he then realized, Hinata's stomach is pretty cold to the touch. 

Slowly, Shouyou's hand left Tobio's and let the boy rub his thumb across his soft skin, gently. Shouyou sighed into the light touch, comfortable knowing Tobio wouldn't go any further. 

Tobio knew his face was hot. He could feel it burning up to the top of his ears, but he didn't want to interrupt the skin contact. Hinata's skin was so soft and smooth, not nearly as muscled as himself but he preferred it that way. There was a good amount of muscle, but his skin still had the smooth hairless feel. Carefully, Kageyama's calloused hand moved over a bit, rubbing above Hinata's hip. 

No response. 

Okay, so he didn't mind that. Very slowly, he moved it towards his waist feeling soft curves under his fingers. Hinata tensed, instantly and he could feel the ginger stop breathing. Kageyama quickly moved his hand away and pulled it from under his shirt and placed it in his lap, as the comfortable silence turned to awkward in a matter of seconds. 

"Sorry," they both whispered, and then looked at each other. "I-"   
"It's-"   
"You go," Kageyama mumbled, rather eager to hear Hinata's statement.   
"It's okay, I just wasn't expecting it... You can, umm, touch me... I guess. Just, not... There," he ended pathetically refusing to meet Kageyama's nervous gaze.   
"I didn't mean too, I just- I don't know. I won't do it again. Just tell me if I make you, um, uncomfortable?" He asked more than stated, looking at Hinata for conformation. 

The boy nodded, "yeah, sounds good." They both sat, completely stiff. Until Hinata leaned onto Kageyama again, grabbing both of his hands this time to wrap them around himself. "My stomach hurts..." 

The setter placed his hands on top of the fabric, silently asking for permission to touch skin on skin. Hinata smiled to himself and placed the warm hands on his clenching stomach with his own hands on top of them. Kageyama resumed lightly rubbing his abdomen with his thumb with feather like touches as Hinata hummed in pleasure. 

Kageyama had no idea what Hinata was so sensitive about, but he wanted the boy to feel comfortable soon. As long as Hinata was happy, Kageyama would be happy too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended this so lamely omfg. I didn't even know what to do with this. But, awkward comforting Kageyama is the best Kageyama. Thanks for reading! Happy holidays! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this sloppy fic I randomly wrote at like 11:00 tonight. I literally made an account to post this bull. But, I binge read so many Haikyuu fanfictions I couldn't help it. It's my first Haikyuu fic, and first fic on this site. Sorry if they're hella OOC I had no idea how to write them. Like literally no clue.  
> AND MORE TRANS VOLLEYBALL DORKS PLS.  
> KTHXBAI LOVE YOU.  
> Please point out any mistakes made, or any suggestions! Thank you for your time. :)


End file.
